Defiance
by I am Lu
Summary: Requested One-shot. Aki was more defiant than usual when she was sick. Faithshipping - Yusei x Aki.


Lucarly: This is a request to Kelisidina, the 1st place winner of the YuAki Couple boost.

Aki: I don't have any witty comments.

Lucarly: What? Really?

Aki: Yeah.

Lucarly: Wow...Um...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Defiance**

**_Aki's POV_**

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily to the sunshine pouring in through the window of the bedroom I was in. I blinked, running the sleep out of my eyes and clearing my vision. Where was I? As I sat up to examine my surroundings, I suddenly became dizzy. My head was pounding and my throat was dry. Despite this, I slowly stood up, trying to put my thoughts together. My eyes scanned the room carefully before I stopped and chuckled to myself quietly, falling back onto the mattress of the bed.

Of course; I was in the guest room of the twins' mansion. They had offered for Yusei, Jack, and myself to stay here for awhile until we managed to get settled in elsewhere. It was only a few days previous that we had defeated the Dark Signers, so the whole arrangement was like a getaway from it all; from Satellite, from the battle, everything...

I shook my head away of the influx of bad memories that started to seep back into my mind, feeling my headache return. I stood up once again, although I still felt dizzy. Suddenly, I could smell breakfast from downstairs, and as enticing as the food smelled, it made me nauseous.

Ugh, I was sick.

I sniffled and got dressed before I quickly brushed through my magenta hair with a comb. It had been years since I was sick. I was normally a very healthy person with a strong immune system. So illness was rare for me. And when it did come, I pretended that I was fine. I hated being bound to my bed for a whole day, or perhaps more.

I descended down the stairs and into the front room. I could see Mikage in the kitchen, cooking. She had visited several times over the past several days to keeps tabs on Jack by Godwin's orders. Although, her visits seemed to be more for the purpose of friendship rather than work. Rua and his friend, Tenpei, were having a quick duel on the table as Ruka watched. Himuro and Yanagi, Yusei's detention center friends, were sitting on the sofa and carrying on some sort of conversation. Jack was sitting alone at the table solemnly as he had been doing since the death of that Dark Signer girl, who's name escapes me. Yusei was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Aki-san." said Ruka, looking up at me and smiling.

"Good morning." I replied weakly. Ruka blinked and tilted her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked innocently. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all." I answered.

"After sleeping in?" inquired Yusei, entering the room. All eyes were cast over to him as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed inquisitively.

"It's not that late." I said, sitting down on the sofa.

"You're normally up really early." said Yusei coolly.

"Since when did you study my sleeping habits?" I asked defiantly. Yusei shrugged.

"I don't. It's just that you and I are usually the first up." replied Yusei casually. I narrowed my eyes at him but said nothing. Yusei stared at me for a moment before sighing and gently pushing himself off the wall to approach me.

"Ae you sure you're okay? You look a little green..." he asked quietly. I felt my mucles tense.

"I'm fine." I replied plainly.

"You aren't sick are you?" he continued, disregarding my reply. My lip twitched in annoyance at his pushiness.

"I'm fine, Yusei. I'm just tired. In fact, I think a cold shower will wake me up." I said as I stood and went back up the stairs.

"Alright...But you know, Aki, if you are sick, doing nothing about it won't make you get better." said Yusei in a matter-of-fact tone from behind me. I didn't bother to look back at him. I opened the door into the bathroom and stripped myself of all my clothing before I turned the knob of the shower. Immediately, a stream of water started from the shower nozzle. I smiled inwardly as I stepped into the cold water, feeling it wash away the stess in my body.

I sneezed. Dammit. I was still congested.

I then turned the knob up so that the water was hot, so that the steam could clear my airway. Yet, nothing happened. I gritted my teeth and turned the knob even further. Finally, the sores in my throat began to relax and the mucus began to fade away. However, the water became so hot that began to burn my skin. I felt myself become dizzy again. I realized that I wasn't doing myself any good and I quickly turned off the water completely.

I stepped out of the shower, feeling my already-wet body start to perspire. What was wrong with me? I stumbled forward before everything went black.

* * *

**_Yusei's POV_**

* * *

"She's been up there for an awfully long time." said Ruka thoughtfully, taking a quick glance at the stairs. I cast my gaze to where she was looking.

"Hm." I grunted in response.

"Who's been up where?" asked Mikage, coming in from the kitchen as she let her hair down from the loose ponytail it was in.

"Aki; she went up to take a shower to 'wake herself up'." I explained to the older woman. Mikage cast her gaze warily at me.

"How long has she been up there?" she asked casually.

"About twenty minutes." I replied. Mikage brought her finger to her lips in thought.

"Perhaps you should go check on her..." said Mikage, her voice trailing off.

"I'm sure she's fine." grunted Jack from across the room. Mikage shrugged.

"Well...better be safe than sorry." she said quietly before heading back into the kitchen. I stared at where she disappeared for a brief moment before I sighed and stood up.

"She's right." I said before I began to ascend up the stairway. I felt everyone's eyes follow me until I was out of sight. I went briskly down the hallway and to the bathroom door, raising my fist to knock on it.

* * *

**_Aki's POV_**

* * *

_"Aki, are you in there?"_

The familiar voice called me from my unconsciousness, forcing me to open my eyes. My vision was blurred and my head was, again, pounding.

"Yeah, I'm in here." I replied weakly.

_"Are you okay?"_asked the voice from the other side of the door, which I recognized to be Yusei's.

"I'm fine." I replied plainly.

_"Can I come in?"_ he asked, his voice full of genuine concern. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Sure." I said, feeling defeated. he was going to figure I was sick, and that I had fainted because of it. And then he'd force me to stay in bed for the rest of the day, condemned to watch bad soap operas and eat watery soup. Joy.

The knob slowly turned and the door began to crack open before my mind fully came to the realization that I still wasn't wearing anything.

"No! Don't come in! I'm naked!" I suddenly shouted, making a quick attempt to cover myself up. The door quickly slammed shut. I blushed in embarrassment, and from Yusei's silence on the other side of the door, I could tell he was flustered as well.

_"Aki...Why are you lying naked on the floor?" _asked Yusei quietly after a brief moment.

"You saw?!" I gasped, secretly holding onto the hope that Yusei hadn't opened the door enough to have seen anything.

_"Er...Yeah._" he replied awkwardly. My blush deepened but I said nothing.

"_Aki...?" _inquired Yusei. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm sick. I fainted after stepping out of the shower." I confessed in my irritation. I could hear Yusei sigh.

_"I thought so. Are you okay? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"_ he asked.

"No, I don't think so." I replied.

_"Well, then get dressed and come out. You need to go back to bed." _he commanded in a gentle tone. I ignored the tenderness in his voice though, only hearing my verdict; to go back to bed.

"I'll get dressed, but I won't go back to bed." I growled as I sat up and started to put on my stockings, trying to ignore my dizziness.

_"You need to."_ he said simply.

"I don't care." I said bluntly, pulling my maroon undershirt down over my head.

_"Don't make me force you." _warned Yusei.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." I said as I buttoned my dress.

_"Are you dressed now?" _he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-" I began, but before I could finish, Yusei came in through the door, picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder as if I were successfully hunted animal.

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

* * *

_"Put me down, you bastard!"_

Aki's vehement remark was loud enough for all of us downstairs to hear. Mikage seemed surprised, and nearly spilled the tea that she was pouring for me.

"W-What's goin' on?" stammered Rua, his eyes wide upon hearing Aki's strong use of language at his role model.

"I don't know..." replied Himuro truthfully. Within a few minutes, Yusei appeared at the top of the stairs with Aki over his shoulder, kicking and hitting on the back. It was like watching a two-year old throw a fit.

"Does anyone have any Advil? Or tranquilizer?" he asked as attempted to ignore Aki's physical fury. Ruka nodded and ran into the kitchen before returning with a small bottle of the said pills. Yusei nodded to her in gratitude before turning and leaving.

The room fell silent, although we could still hear Aki's incoherent screaming.

"Are Sonny and Missy normally like this...?" asked Yanagi after a brief moment, breaking the awkward silence. I sighed and took a quick sip of my tea.

"Probably." was all I said.

* * *

**_Yusei's POV_**

* * *

Aki was still attempting to hurt me in various ways as I laid her down on the bed she had slept in the previous night.

"Geez Aki, it's not like it's the end of the world." I said as I opened to bottle of Advil and poured two pills into the palm of my hand. Aki glowered at me, but said nothing as I gave her the pills. She then grabbed a the glass of water that was on her side table and quickly took the pills.

"Why do you despise being so sick anyway? Aside from the obvious, I mean..." I said, my voice trailing off. Aki paused to consider her answer.

"Because, I have to stay in bed all day and do nothing productive. And it gets lonely." she explained. I shrugged.

"I'll keep you company." I said simply. I could see her head perk up slightly.

"What? Why?" she inquired in disbelief.

"I'm the one who's forcing you to stay here, so it's the least I can do." I said as I laid myself casually beside her. I could see her cheeks tint pink.

"Y-Yusei..." she stammered, slightly flustered. I smiled inwardly. She sure was cute when she was embarrassed. I took her hand into my own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Remember that you and I will always be friends." I said to her softly. She smiled and rested her forehead on my shoulder.

"I'm glad."

* * *

Lucarly: Wow, that was longer than I expected it to be.

Aki: Double?

Lucarly: Yeah...Anyway, reviews are love. So if you love me, please review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
